Say You're Mine
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: One-shot. BelxMammon. I hope I did the characters right D8 Mammon; the Varia's illusionist gets a welcome? visit during the night by Prince the Ripper.


I believe Mammon/Viper is a girl 8D. This is a BelxMammon/Viper one-shot. I'm going to do more though, but if you want, give me a list of your favorite KHR pairings and I'll try and do them for ya!

D8 There isn't many BelxMammon/Viper fanfics on here~~ Damn~~

-Cloud

* * *

A hooded cloak sighed as she leaned back in her chair, staring out the window. Outside shone the starry night sky, no clouds dimming the bright mysterious moon. The figure glanced around the room to make sure and sighed softly again before finally pulling off the hood that shielded her features. Long indigo hair floated down to her shoulders, her indigo eyes shining lightly, two tattooed triangles were shown on her cheeks. The figure unclipped the thick cloak that hid her body from the other members of the Varia. Only one person knew what she really was, after she had changed back to her adult form.  
This figure was Viper or now known as Mammon; the Mist Arcobaleno. Mammon walked to the window, placing her hand against the glass.  
The rest of the guys, Squalo, Xanxus, Levi-Than, Lussuria and Belphegor had gone out for their daily 'let's get shit-faced' trip. Mammon of course that stayed behind, not really wanting to go to a bar and watch them get wasted. That's all she needed. So she had been counting her money, yet again. The others teased her for that, but collecting the money had been to help her break the curse, then damn straight she'd count it everyday. But today...it felt boring. It just didn't feel right. It had been only a few days after she had let it slip that she was a girl to Prince the Ripper. He hadn't said anything to her after that. Maybe she shouldn't have told him, it would have been much easier.  
"Mu~ this is boring," Mammon sighed softly and turned away from the window, thinking as she looked around her bare room. It had been months since she had turned back to her adult form and nearly had been caught by Belphegor then too. Thankfully she had vanished out of her room and into the bathroom before illusioning clothes on her. That had been too close.  
"I wonder when they'll be back," Mammon muttered thinking as she figured no main Varia was there so she could take a walk. She vanished in a cloud of purple mist.

---

Mammon sighed softly as she walked around the Varia base, it was boring ever since that fox and the sky Arcobaleno left. If they hadn't she'd be cheating them out of their money round about now. Mammon glanced to the letter she had been given not long ago by a messenger. He hadn't seen her face, since Mammon had already known he'd be coming. After reading the letter, she didn't know what to do. Hit the messenger or clumple up the letter. She did the first.  
Mammon turned, walking back to her room when she heard loud footsteps in the main corridor.  
"VIO! Brat get off me!" A familiar voice yelled as a silver haired man stumbled down the corridor, a slightly smaller blonde teen held onto his arm, grinning, "Ushishishi~~ The Prince knows Squalo can't walk right."  
"VIO!" Squalo yelled again about to hit the younger teen when a glass was thrown at his head, smashing on impact, making him stumble. Mammon blinked watching, hiding as well and snorted a soft laugh seeing a tall black haired man, with scars covering his face saunter over to them, a scowl tattooed on his face, "Fucking idiots." He slurred before pushing past them to go to his room. Belphegor sneered letting go of Squalo as he watched the shark growl, slam his foot on the ground before storming over to his own room.  
"Ushishishi~~ Stupid Shark." Belphegor grinned and walked down the corridor. Mammon blinked lightly and stepped back, knowing now was the time to get the hell back to her room. She vanished into the shadows, appearing back in her room, quickly pulling on her cloak once more in case.

Mammon stirred faintly feeling something move the large bed she laid in. It was past midnight and she had fallen asleep about half-a-hour ago. As usual when she would go to sleep, she'd lock her bedroom door, just in case and change into a nightgown, which she had done. The nightgown she was wearing was a silk, light purple nightgown with little green frogs on it that came to the middle of her thighs. Mammon rolled onto her side not noticing the extra weight on the bed, stretching out slowly under her thick indigo blanket. Mammon shivered involuntary, moving slightly when she felt fingertips tickle her bottom of her feet. The hands caressed her feet slowly, before the fingertips traveled up past her ankles. The light caresses made her shudder again and let out a soft moan when she felt a hard nip on the middle of her leg, before it was soothed with a soft lick. The fingers carressed up past her knee to her thighs, a small bite was felt again on her inner thigh, making Mammon gasp in her sleep. She let out another moan feeling the figure lick the red wound again slowly.

"...Bel..." Mammon groaned softly shuddering lightly when another bite was felt before a soft chuckle sounded in her ears.

"Ushishishi...silly frog..." A soft sneer was heard as the hands caressed her legs as they moved up her thighs some more. She shivered at the touch and moved slightly, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as her eyes remained closed. The Prince looked down at her sleeping form and smirked devilishly.

She looked as if she was a banquet ready to be eaten.

Her hair was tousled from sleeping, her lips parted, the warm redness on her cheeks. He grinned and ran his eyes down the rest of her. Maybe he should have told her, that the Prince was able to pick locks...but then again. That'd take away all the fun. And the Prince liked fun. What made it even funner was that his name escaped the pale plump lips of hers. He was going to stop until he heard her. Now, he wasn't going too. Belphegor chuckled softly at the nightgown she was wearing. A soft indigo and green frogs? it suited it her, specially when it was cut off at the middle of her thighs. Belphegor moved his hand up her thigh slowly, letting his fingertips tickle her smooth skin. It was so inviting. He pushed up her nightgown slowly and leaned down, running his tongue up the top of her thigh. Belphegor grinned when he heard her shudder and moan softly again.

"Ushishishi~" He grinned in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake her up just yet. If he did, his fun would probably end. Belphegor blinked lightly when he moved the nightgown up to her hips and smirked, seeing her wearing a pair of small green frog printed underwear. He was tempted to pull them off but glanced up at her again, seeing the redness in her cheeks had darkened and couldn't help himself as he leaned up to her, lowering his head to her neck. Mammon's eyes fluttered open as she let out a weak surprised cry when Belphegor bit her neck, slightly hard. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to see in the dark till her eyes grew used to the darkness and held in a gasp when a soothing lick comforted the red bite on her neck. It stung and felt as if it was bleeding but she barely noticed it dimly seeing the familiar mop of blonde hair by her neck, the shine of a small crown was set on the side of his head.  
Mammon froze, instantly recognizing it and knowing that what had just happened...wasn't a dream.  
What was he doing in here!  
Belphegor blinked as he lifted his head slowly, a light trail of saliva leading from his lips to the red bite on her neck shone lightly as he pouted seeing she was awake.

"Aw~~ Mammy's awake." Belphegor pouted again for a millisecond before it turned into a grin, "The Prince heard you Mammy."

Mammon blinked as her cheeks burned brighter. Oh shit... "L-Liar..."

"Nu uh~ The Prince never lies," Belphegor grinned as he leaned over her, placing his hands by either side of her head his knees by her hips, keeping her from running from him. Mammon snorted despite herself, "Y-Yes you do..." She accused staring up at him, moving her arm slowly so her hand touched his cheek. She smirked, knowing he didn't like it when someone moved his hair. Belphegor scowled lightly, moving his head away as he glared faintly at her through his blonde hair. "Leave the Prince's hair alone."

"Why should I? When my door is locked it means I want to be left alone." Mammon growled lightly back at him. Belphegor blinked his scowl faultering as it turned into a grin, "The Prince can go through any door he wants." He sneered as he leaned down, his face close to hers.

"No you can't. My room, my door. You can't come through here whenever you want." Mammon scowled lightly looking at him. Belphegor grinned devilishly at her as his hair touched her forehead lightly, "The Prince couldn't help himself. You were too inviting to the Prince, sleeping like that." Belphegor sneered lightly.  
Mammon blinked going red as she tried to squirm out of his grip, though his legs remained unmoving, "I-Idiot...I-I'm putting this on your tab." She stuttered just realising how she was laying. Belphegor grinned and moved his hands as he grabbed both of hers before she could move away and pinned them above her head, "Ushishishi~~ Fine," He sneered watching her squirm. "The Prince wants to play again."

"Bel..." Mammon began and blinked when Belphegor's mouth latched onto hers, kissing her roughly. Mammon groaned softly feeling the Prince tug at her lip with his teeth before he slipped his tongue through her lips, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. She let out a moan arching her back involuntary when Belphegor moved one of his hands and slid it under her dress, pushing the fabric up past to her slim pale stomach. Belphegor grinned, blinking in surprise feeling her react to his touch. He bit back a small groan when he felt her tongue rub against his own. The Prince smirked and ran his tongue over hers, their saliva mixing with each others. Mammon shuddered at the touch and groaned inwardly when she felt his hand skim up her stomach to her ribs where the bandages binding her chest had began. Belphegor pulled away feeling the bandages, saliva shining on his lips as he glanced down at Mammon, smirking. Her eyes were dark, cheeks a flustered red. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and nips, his saliva making her lips shine lightly in the dark room.

"Ushishishi...Mammy needs a lighter room," He sneered. Mammon blushed brighter as she looked up at him twitching as he moved down slightly, a knife appearing in his hand. She twitched slightly, surprised seeing it. The Prince blinked feeling her twitch and looked over, chuckling lightly, "The Prince won't hurt his pet~~" He said lightly moving her nightgown to above her chest, seeing the bandages full this time. He tilted his head moving his hand and ran the knife down the middle of the bandages. Mammon stayed still, biting her lip lightly embarrassed as the knife ripped the bandages easily.

"Why does Mammy use bandages?" Belphegor asked lightly cutting the rest of bandages off.

"T-To hide what I am..." Mammon replied honestly as she looked away, turning her head to the side. Belphegor blinked looking to her for a moment without a grin on his face, just a calm expression. Mammon sighed moving her back slightly so he could pull the rest of the bandages away. Belphegor leaned down and throwing the bandages to the ground and bit her stomach lightly near a small tattoo that was unreadable laid. Mammon gasped softly when he ran his tongue up from her stomach to the valley between her breasts. He pulled away from a moment, yanking off the night gown so he could look at her better and smirked. Perfect. She was his banquet and he wanted a taste.  
Belphegor leaned down again as he ran his tongue over a slightly large pale breast, grinning lightly as he nipped it, causing Mammon to suck in her breath sharply.

"Ushishishi~~ Like that?" He teased, his free hand running down to her hips, rubbing them lightly before slipping under the froggy underwear. Mammon moaned softly feeling him, arching her back lightly to him as her body pulsed with heat. Belphegor grinned running his tongue over the red mark before he ran it in a circle over to top of her breast, making it swell slightly.

"...B-Bel..." Mammon whined softly feeling him and shuddered when his hand caressed down to her centre, a finger rubbing over it slowly. Belphegor grinned devishily letting out a soft moan feeling her already throbbing for him. He blinked faintly and pulled away from her chest slightly looking down at Mammon.

"Mammy never had anyone?" Belphegor asked tilting his head to the side. Mammon blinked as she looked up at him and went red, ashamed, nodding slightly, "Well...this wouldn't look good...i-if I was s-still a c-child..." Mammon said quietly. Belphegor blinked and smirked lightly as he leaned down, biting her lip again, running his tongue over it, "The Prince doesn't mind."  
Mammon blinked feeling him and smiled weakly as she held back a groan, realising this is probably how nice Belphegor would ever get. Belphegor released both her hands kissing her still before he moved his other hand to her hair, holding her roughly to him. Mammon smirked her hands finally free and moved them to his hair, running one through his blonde locks, plucking the tiara from his hair. Belphegor blinked as he pulled away again, running his tongue over his lips watching her as she moved her hands and placed the tiara on her head.

"The Prince's pet." He smirked seeing her and leaned down, biting under her chin lightly as a hand rubbed her slowly still. Mammon groaned softly arching her back slightly to him, feeling a shudder of pleasure go through her. Belphegor growled softly feeling her get wetter and pulled his head away again watching her and grinned. Mammon blinked as she looked up at him confused to what he was going to do next. Belphegor smirked and moved slightly before he slipped a finger into her centre, making her gasp in shock.

"Ushishishi~~" He grinned and slipped another finger into her, moving them slowly, letting her get faintly used to it. Mammon groaned softly shuddering feeling him and bit her lip as she moved her hands, running her hands under his chest as she tried to yank off his shirt. Belphegor grinned helping her slightly moving his fingers out of her for a moment to get his shirt off before returning back to what he was doing. Mammon gasped feeling him again and ran her hands down his chest, leaning up to it as she nibbled his collarbone, making the Prince shudder faintly as she ran her tongue over the wound. Her hands moved down to his pants, undoing the belt quickly before she pushed down his trousers slightly and blinked seeing no boxers underneath. Belphegor chuckled softly and slipped again digit into her centre, stroking inside of her slowly. She shuddered before moving her hand down till she reached what she was looking for. Mammon bit her lip lightly running her hand down his length, feeling him already hard and dripping. Belphegor groaned softly and bit her collarbone hard, running his tongue over it, growling softly feeling her still. Mammon cried out weakly feeling him and pushed his jeans off of him, rubbing his long length. Belphegor growled lightly and slipped another digit in, stretching her, feeling her ready for him anyway. Mammon groaned and bit his chest lightly, gripping him in a gentle hold before she rubbed him slightly faster. Belphegor smirked, shuddering before he pulled away, slipping his fingers out of her. Mammon blinked looking up at him confused as he took her hand off of him.

"The Prince isn't done yet," Belphegor grinned and loomed over her, moving his hands so he could move her legs more and smirked seeing her slightly shocked expression. Belphegor reached down again, touching her slightly damp underwear and pouted, "The Prince likes these...but they gotta go." And with that he yanked them off smoothly before moving slightly and slowly rubbed himself against her centre, seeing her shudder lightly, "It won't hurt... much."

"...I highly dou--" Mammon began before she was cut off, when he entered her quickly, his mouth pressed roughly against hers swallowing her cry. Belphegor grinned, biting her lip as he moved with her slowly at first. Mammon shuddered gasping as she moved with him, closing her eyes when he went faster. Belphegor groaned softly, pushing himself in fully to the hilt and smirked, moving with her harder. Mammon gasped, feeling a unknown pressure build up more and more as Belphegor thrusted against her. She whined softly running her tongue over his teeth lightly before rubbing against his. Belphegor smirked, pulling away slowly, seeing saliva on his mouth before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, opening his mouth slowly and bit down on her skin, sucking it lightly. Mammon cried out feeling him shuddering lightly as her hands faultered dropping from his chest before he grabbed them and pinned them above her head again.

"Tell the Prince you're his." Belphegor growled softly against her skin. Mammon shook her head and gasped as he thrusted roughly against her pushing her back into her pillows slightly.

"...N-No..." Mammon groaned tilting her head back.

"Say it. Or the Prince will never stop," He sneered, leaning up and ran his tongue over her earlobe before running it inside it. Mammon gasped sharply and whined softly, "...N-Never...I-I...belong to ...n-noone." Mammon groaned. The Prince grinned, chuckling softly making it vibrate against her lightly before he thrusted against her roughly again and pinned her to the bedframe, "Tell the Prince."

"No..." She whispered weakly, feeling her sanity slipping as he thrusted against her keeping her hands pinned with one hand, the other cupping a breast lightly as he tugged her ear lightly, "Say it or the Prince will never stop."

Mammon smirked weakly thinking about it. Sure she would love to sleep but this? She didn't mind at all. Mammon laughed huskily and shook her head slightly wrapping her legs around his hips, moving with him again, "No." She said once more. The Prince pouted as he pushed his tongue into her ear again, thrusting against her, "Spoil sport."  
"I'm not sorry," Mammon grinned groaning as dots of sweat started to appear on the both of them. Belphegor grinned, "Ushishishi...Mammy likes it~~" He teased softly, into her ear and smirked, "The Prince is glad."

Mammon blinked hearing him about to ask but cried out when he thrusted into her all the way, pushing her back against the wall, "Tell the Prince you belong to him." Belphegor purred, cupping her breast again lightly rubbing his thumb over it lightly before he leaned down, licking it. Mammon whined softly, shuddering, "...W-Why..." She whimpered weakly, leaning her head back as she arched her back to him.

"So the Prince knows, and won't let anyone take his Mammy from him." Belphegor murmured nipping her multiple times, licking the small red marks. Mammon blinked her heart skipping slightly hearing him, shocked. She swallowed slightly and moved with him, not answering.  
"Well Mammy?" Belphegor asked, letting go of her hands as he thrusted against her, feeling close already , leaning his head closer to hers. Mammon looked at him, her eyes slightly watery and smiled weakly, shaking her head, "N-No..." She replied stubbornly. Belphegor pouted and leaned in taking her mouth with his and nibbled her bottom lip as he moved faster and harder with her, feeling his blonde hair stick to his face. Mammon closed her eyes as she kissed him, moving with him, letting him take control. She wasn't going to admit it...not just yet. If he wanted to play then she'd play too.

Just then came sooner then she wanted. Mammon gasped as she clutched his shoulders, feeling herself climax and let out a scream thankfully Belphegor muffled it slightly. "...I...am...yours..." She shuddered, whispering weakly, going tight around him, making Belphegor soon climax, letting out a deep and loud groan. She panted softly resting against the blonde Prince as he brought them both back to be laying down. Belphegor smirked lightly not pulling away from her, feeling her tight still, "The Prince heard something."  
"...I didn't...say anything..." Mammon said quietly, her eyes closed as she rested on his chest.

"Ushishishi~ Mammy's a liar," Belphegor grinned as he brushed her hair back, seeing her flustered face, "Tell the Prince the truth."  
"...I'm yours." Mammon said softly as she looked away, embarrassed. Belphegor grinned lightly and ran his hands up her sides, "Ushishishi~~ The Prince is happy~~" He said, yawning softly. Mammon smiled despite herself as she looked up at him, brushing back his damp hair, seeing him not care right then.  
"I don't see why...you hide your eyes." Mammon muttered softly, seeing the ice blue eyes look down at her, "But~ Then again. I'm used to this mop hiding your eyes."  
Belphegor pouted and leaned up, biting her hand lightly, making her shudder lightly, "Ushishishi~ Silly Frog." He muttered before he closed his eyes. Mammon smiled softly, not moving away as she rested her cheek on his chest, hearing his heart beat wildly still.  
"Stupid Princess." Mammon replied softly closing her own eyes, too tired to keep them open, but didn't move off of his chest. Quietly she added, "...I love you too Princess." Mammon whispered before falling asleep.

"Mammy will always be mine~~" Belphegor smirked lightly having faintly heard her.

* * *

Yay xD My first BelxMammon FF!!! Hope you enjoy!

Most of the songs I listened to while writing;

"Maboroshi no Arcobaleno." Mammon/Viper's theme  
"Arashi no Ouji " Bel's theme  
"Set Me Free" Casting Crowns  
"Funny Sunny Day" new KHR opening  
"Hokori Takaki Fundo" Xanxus's Theme


End file.
